What We're Known For
by DearieMay
Summary: Edward takes Alphonse to a famous beer hall in Munich, resulting in a night filled with jokes, drunks and all-around good times.


**what we're known for;**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of

Hiromu Arakawa's characters.

**e n t e r ;**

Days have been long and stressful lately in Munich, Germany. Just one month ago Adolf Hitler, the crazy Great War veteran, tried to invoke a coup in Bürgerbraükeller. What a horrible feeling to still have while getting close to Christmas. The normal dregs come in early and leave late, drinking their problems away and escaping from the daily disappointments of post-war. All the while, a jaded young woman by the name of Adriane Knapp refills their glasses with amber dreams and feeds the men who don't return early enough to enjoy the supper their wives fixed. Who else better to serve the down-and-out than a girl who's just as lonely and depressed?

The door opened, and as usual, the entire beer hall turned to observe. A pair of boys who couldn't be much older than Adriane just continued with their conversation, finally taking a seat at a small unpopulated table in the corner. Adriane walked over just moments after the males sat and warmly asked what she could get for them. The blonde one asked for cognac on the rocks and the brunette couldn't seem to even answer the question with confidence.

"He'll have a beer," the blonde answered, chuckling. "It's his first, so he's just a little nervous."

"Brother…," the brunette muttered, embarrassed.

"A first-timer, huh? How refreshing! You can trust me, sweetie. I'll take good care of you," Adriane said, her voice like honey. She was even so kind as to bend down a bit to reveal the cleavage her dress so openly promoted, and winked at the innocent young man.

She returned in a minute with the cognac and mug of beer, placing them in front of each boy as the perfect hostess. As she turned to walk away the blonde enthusiastically invited her to join him and his younger brother, if not just for the occasion. Adriane looked around the hall to see if there was anyone in need of assistance, but saw that the other two girls that were working seemed to be doing fine. With a smile, Adriane took a seat next to the brunette.

When the boy seemed to be more interested in staring at his beverage than drinking it, she decided it was time to add a little excitement to the poor boy's first drink. Adriane lightly touched his shoulder, which sent a pink blush to his cheeks, and announced that she was going to invite her other hostesses Eva and Ginger over for some fun.

The dark brunette returned with her co-workers--a beautiful and busty platinum blonde and a curvaceous and angelic redhead--along with vodka and more glasses. The beer hall was still pretty much packed, but all the other men seemed to be more interested in what was going on in the corner of the establishment than the emptiness of their mugs. The owner, a grumpy but loveable old man named Joseph, noticed the latter.

"Adriane Knapp! Get your ass over here and tell me what's going on!" Joseph shouted from behind his counter.

"Settle down, you old fool! We've got a boy here who's about to have his first drink!" Adriane yelled back to her boss.

The entire hall was cheering the nervous brunette on, some of them jeering and being shooed out of the door by the blonde hostess Ginger. Adriane put her hands on the brunette's shoulders and leaned down to his ear.

"Come on, sweetie. Be excited! You don't want your first beer to be warm, do you? Just drink it!" she coaxed, squeezing his shoulders gently.

His brother really seemed to be a little jealous of his younger sibling. "If I would've known this was gonna take you so long, Al, I would've brought you in here earlier." The blonde chuckled and raised his cognac in the air. "A toast!"

Al grabbed the handle of his mug and brought it up to the cognac glass, the sound of the ice swirling around tonight was like a beautiful wind chime. "Edward… you're such a bastard."

And with that, Al brought the mug of beer to his lips and didn't put it down until it was empty. The whole hall cheered and Al received many pats on the back, along with a slew of: "That wasn't so bad was it?" and "You'll always remember tonight--we _all_ remember the first!"

**d r i n k ;**

The hours passed, and the beer hall emptied unwillingly. All that remained were the three hostesses, their employer, and the two young men who were celebrating another barrier broken down by the laws of time. Edward, the eldest brother, was comfortably snuggled with Eva. Opposite them was the younger brother Alphonse, who was being coddled by Adriane, and Joseph with his dear Ginger. The six of them still had the potential to drink until the sun came up, but being an older man with different priorities Joseph decided to completely close his hall at midnight.

"So, Edward, how does it feel to be back in Munich?" Eva asked, delightfully inebriated now.

Ginger and Joseph had left for home, leaving the four young adults in the cold, wet streets of the dead city.

"I have to say, the circumstances this time are a great deal better than when I first came here," Edward answered, smirking at his younger brother.

Alphonse just shook his head, and kindly placed an arm around Adriane's shoulders. "You're a dog, not my brother."

The quartet just laughed and stumbled around, the males walking towards home. And the further they walked, the closer they got. Edward and Eva--both drunk off cognac and vodka--couldn't keep their hands off of each other, whether they were grabbing at clothes or faces or arms or waists. Adriane and Alphonse were much more subtle, simply flirting with each other and keeping themselves up. Most people tend to turn into another person when affected by alcohol, but Alphonse's shy and gentlemanly manner only seemed to magnify. He wouldn't grab, kiss; he could barely manage to keep his arm around a woman's shoulders!

Adriane was a bit of a monster when she was drunk enough, like an excited child on her birthday. But when she was paired with the right person there was nothing but fire within her. Al's reserved and polite personality just made Adriane want to explode and teach him what feels good and lead him through a terrain he'd never thought of crossing. As for her friend Eva Zürich, well… It would appear as if she's found yet another player who might be even better at the game.

There wasn't any doubt that something would happen between Edward and Eva tonight.

**e x p l o d e ;**

The walls were thin. Eva's giggles and moans danced all the way to the other side of the apartment where Alphonse and Adriane sat awkwardly in his room. It was just after one o'clock in the morning now, and Adriane's blissful intoxication seemed to be winding down at record speed. Al was practically asleep on his bed, leaving Adriane sitting at the desk listening to the party she wished would join her there. She tapped her fingers on the wooden desk frame and sighed, aching for something she couldn't have.

"If only I hadn't given him bourbon," Adriane thought as she looked at the sleeping man she had helped create.

Eva was reaching climax in the other room while Al was just beginning to snore.

"There has to be something I can do…," Adriane went on, crossing her right leg over her left knee.

Adriane looked over at Alphonse again and decided to remove his clothes and change him into his pajamas. His outfit didn't look cheap, but it definitely looked easy to wrinkle. After performing the unusually hard task of undressing and redressing the drunk, Adriane decided to head on home.

**h a n g o v e r ;**

Alphonse woke up some time in the afternoon, feeling groggy and sick. After half an hour of staring at the ceiling he managed to sit up. Walking proved to be extremely foreign, and he stubbed his toes on the desk in his bedroom--which resulted in a piece of paper falling to the ground. It wasn't until he realized that there was writing on the paper that Al, being the sentimental young man that he is, decided to grab it off the floor.

It read:

_Dear Alphonse,_

_I hope you enjoyed my company as well as your brother enjoyed Eva's. As long as I'm being open, I'll admit that I've never seen a man get so drunk so quickly. I guess that's just the niceness in you… _

_Anyway, be sure to eat something after you wake up. I suggest something with bread--and make sure you drink glass after glass of __vodka__._

_Love,_

_Adriane Knapp_

_PS: I meant to say water. After all, you're just starting. Hope to see you again soon, and please tell your brother Edward to mind his manners the next time he has company._

Alphonse placed the note back on his desk and headed for the bathroom.

"Who is Adriane Knapp?" he wondered as he prepared a bath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**dearie may;**

I thought this would be an interesting take on the adult

lives of the Elric brothers.

Hopefully I did them justice.

///;


End file.
